The present invention belongs, in a general way, to the technological sector of equipment for the storage of grains, and refers in a more specific way to a system for the application of ozone (O3) to grains, viewing to obtain the control of bacteria, virus, fungus, and insects.
The bacteria, virus, fungus, and insects control of stored grains is currently performed through the application of chemical products, which may let residual effects, and be harmful to the human health. Ozone, on the other hand, is a gas that presents no residual effect due to having a short life (from 25 to 30 minutes), besides presenting disinfection speed thousand times superior to the chemical products used up to the present time.
The proposed system takes into consideration the known grain characteristics, of ozone (O3), and of the noxious weeds to be fought, and operates in different procedures related to grains, individually or jointly, including their reception, transport, and the movement and storage.